Escape
by TwilightRentBabe
Summary: When Alice's brother Edward moves back into Forks, Bella can't help the attraction she has to him. But can she get out of her abusive relationship with Jacob Black safely? Can or better yet, will Bella let Edward save her? Eventual BxE.Rated M for Lemons.
1. Introductions

**Summary: When Alice's brother Edward moves back into Forks, Bella can't help the attraction she has to him. But can she get out of her abusive relationship with Jacob Black safely? Can or better yet, will Bella let Edward save her? ExT, BxJ, AxJ, RxE and eventual ExB. Rated M for future Lemons.**

**So this is my first time writing for Twilight on here. I have another account on here where I wrote for Rent, but can't remember my password so, I made this account. It's a good way to start fresh too. :) Everyone is human in this story and please keep in mind, it's fanFICTION, so if characters are a bit or totatly OOC, don't be harsh. So, please R&R... let me know what you think, good or bad. So I can make this story as amazing as I know it can be. Please, give this a chance. I plan on making this a good length story. And I have a good feeling about this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or it's characters. S.M. Is one amazing women!**

**BPOV**

So summer just ended and school just began. Senior year, yikes. I was excited and yet scared and nervous all in one. Prepared though. I've always been a B and A+ student. Except when it came to gym class and certain things in science. I'm a major klutz, and me plus blood equals a horrible time for me.

My summer was spent with my best friends, Alice and Rosalie. Me and Rose went way back to diapers. While me and Alice only met at the end of my Junior year, we were inseparable since then. Alice even got me and Rose a job as a waitress for The Bloated Toad. The restaurant favored by most of Fork's High students. Big hangout spot with cheap food but people would rather eat there than work there, so Alice had no big problem with getting us jobs. It was hard for anyone to tell the beautiful pixie no.

So boyfriend? Yeah I have one. Jacob Black. We've been together for almost a year. Not the best relationship in the world. He had a big temper problem. And around the seven month mark he started arguing and yelling and even throwing things. Our fights were always over small petty things, such as his big jealousy issue with any guy I spoke to besides Charlie, my dad. And our fights usually ended in me crying and apologizing for fear of it becoming physical, just taking the blame to end it. But I'm sure he loves me, so I won't leave him.

Alice and Rose insisted I find another boyfriend. But I was so sure I loved Jake and he loved me, why split? 'Just a bump in the road.' Was always my excuse.

My alarm blared through my room instantly pulling me from my comfortable slumber. I hit the button and sat up, my hair in tangled knots. Stretching and groaning as I looked at the clock I got out of bed and went to my usual school morning routine. Quick shower, brush teeth and hair. Make up? No way. Only when Alice made me when we'd go out to underage clubs or movies or whatever.

I glanced at the calender, September 6th it was. My 18th birthday was coming up soon. September 13th and I couldn't wait! I was so excited, I mean I hated the thought of getting older and the way Alice went way overboard with any type of celebration as well as I hated getting gifts. But it was still something good for me, because I was still alive. As I said before, I'm a total klutz and the fact that I made it through another birthday was a big accomplishment for me.

I dressed into a pair of faded jeans and a dark brown plaid button up shirt and let my hair down only putting a band to keep it from my face. My phone went off letting me know I had a text. Two. One from Alice and one from Jacob.

_Hey Bells! Hope your awake, sleepy head. Tee hee... anywho! Meet me at your usual parking spot, okay? And btw, WE'RE SENIORS! - Alice_

I smiled and rolled my eyes, texting back a simple 'okay, meet you there. :)' I bit my lip as I opened Jacob's text.

_Bells, I wanna see you after school pronto. And watch out for other boys. I'll be waiting, 3:10 sharp. - Jacob_

Rolling my eyes I didn't even answer that one. He was so controlling, possessive almost. But I wanted badly to look past that and see the good I knew was there. The good that made me like him in the first place. I shoved my phone into my pocket, grabbed my gym bag and keys and made my way downstairs where Charlie was standing in the kitchen looking half asleep drinking a mug of coffee.

"Mornin', Bells." he mumbled.

"Morning, dad. Say, we got any pop-tarts? Alice wants me to meet her."

"Ah, yeah over there. Huh, no morning breakfast for me?" he asked with a chuckled. I smiled shaking my head. He really needed to learn to cook for himself. I wouldn't be here forever. Though lately him and Sue Clearwater have become rather close over the summer. I thought they were dating and dad was waiting for the right time. Oh well, as long as he was being taken care of.

"Tomarrow, maybe. Gotta go, bye." I said stuffin them into the side pouch of my gym back as I made my way out the door and to my truck. I tossed it into the passanger and walked around to the driver side, hopping in and starting it up. Roaring to life, I smiled that my old as hell truck still worked, and was off.

I pulled into my usual spot and got out of the truck, slinging my gym back over my left shoulder I leaned against my truck as I waited for Alice. I texted her, saying that I was waiting and got a response right away saying 'one minute'.

True to her word, Alice pulled up only about a minute later parking right next to the passanger side of my truck. I began to walk around to meet her when I noticed something different today, three other people got out of the car with her. Not Rose, nor Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. _Hmmm..._

**EPOV**

"Edward! Emmett! Oh my god!" Alice screeched running to us at the airport. She ran at full speed right into my waiting arms, hitting me hard. I chuckled and hugged my crazy sister back, and watching as she hugged our older brother, Emmett. We'd stayed all last year in Denali with Emmetts mother. He hadn't seen her in a few years, and While Carlise was all of our father, Esme was only me and Alice's mother. Emmett the outcome of a drunken night. Probably why he was such a weirdo, but we all love him. And Esme treated him just like me and Alice, he even called her mom. She pretty much was, she'd been in his life more than his real mom.

"Hey, Alice." I said with a smirk. She'd begged and begged and finally got us to come home. Of course I missed my parents, but it was so much fun in Denali to be quite honest. But I did miss Forks. "I told you we'd be back to graduate together." I said with a grin.

"I know, and you'd be doing it regardless. Even if I had to fly up there and drag the two of you back." she said.

"Hey, technically I already graduated." Emmett said. Alice giggled.

"No, you were supposed to have already. Not our fault you got held back freshman year." she said.

"Oh shut up!" Emmett laughed.

"Bro, she's right. Frosh for two years? That must've blowed." I said with a laugh. This was a typical reunion for us. And picking on Emmett for havin been held back in freshman year after failing four classes. Me and Alice were twins, looked nothing alike, but twins and rather close though a little space was nice once in a while from my hyper as hell sister.

A throat cleared behind me and I stopped, swallowing I turned and slung my arm around my girlfriend, Tanya. We dated before me and Emmett left, and she came up to Denali with us for our final week and flew back. Alice never liked her, and Emmett at least tried. Tanya wasn't the worlds nicest girlfriend.

"Oh, hey Tanya." Alice said with a smile, though the bitterness in her voice was evident. "Nice to see you again."

"Sure." Tanya said with the same amount of bitterness, and tugged on me. "C'mon, Eddie. I'm tired from the flight." she said. I sighed and nodded, and we all headed for Alice's car.

We all got back to my house to big hugs and kisses from Carlise and Esme. It was about 10:45 at night, Tanya was still with us, going home soon though because we had school the next day. We actually planned on returning home a week earlier, but Tanya suprised me with her coming in and fought like crazy for us to stay at least a week because she spent the money. I didn't fucking make her, but whatever. We had no choice. But we already phoned Carlise and Esme and they enrolled us back into Forks High.

"God I've missed you, Edward. Emmett." Esme said, almost in tears.

"Missed you too, mom. Dad." I said, and Emmett hugged them both in his big bear hug.

Carlise was the only one to notice Tanya, everyone else so engrossed in our arrival. Esme and Alice taking our things upstairs. "Hello, sweetie. How are you? Did you enjoy it up there?" he asked.

"Eh, could've been better. Just needed to see, Eddie." she said. Ugh, I _hated _it when she called me Eddie. Emmett was usually the only one who could get away with calling me that. And no matter how many times I complained, she wouldn't let it up.

Charlise noticed my frustration. "Well that sounds, er, good. You should be headed home, right? It's late and I'm sure you both must be tired." he said. _Thanks, dad._

"Well actually, my parents aren't home." _What!_They so were! She called and let them know the minute we landed in the airport, and told them she'd be home tonight. I knew what this meant. I'd hardly be sleeping tonight. Tanya, never let me rest. She was sex sex sex all the time, and she'd usually never let me finish. I lost my virginity to her, and though it was awkward at first, that was the only good sex I remembered having with her.

"Oh. Well I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind you staying the night. Head off to bed you two, school bright and early." he said, giving me a quick sorry glance, he walked off. _Thanks a bunch, dad..._

"Your dad is so nice. So, to your room, baby?" she asked biting her lip. My stomach churned. I just was not in the mood. I was tired but, telling her no was a big big mistake.

"Okay, but babe I'm not in the mood for anything tonight." I said, nearly flinching from her. i was surprised when she smiled. "Oh honey, that's fine. I know you are, you look it. We can go right to bed, I'll even massage your aching shoulders for you from carrying that heavy luggage." she said.

I smiled and nodded, taking her hand and pulling her to me. "I love you, y'know that?" I said with a smile. She nodded and we kissed quickly then headed upstairs. This women was something. She got under my skin so easily, but when she was nice.. genuine. I just couldn't stay mad at her. She had me in the spell and it was like impossible to get out of. And shockingly so she stuck to her word and massaged me right to sleep.

We woke up not to an alarm, but Alice barging into the room clapping her hands and giggling like crazy. Emmett right behind her. "C'mon rise and shine!" she sang.

Me and Tanya groaned, me sitting up to see it was only a quarter after seven. I pushed my hair from my face and rubbed my sleep filled eyes. "What the hell, Alice?" I mumbled. I got a good look at Alice, she was already dressed and hair done and looking like it was the afternoon. Sleep wasn't in her face whatsoever. Alice was an all day person, seeing her tired ment something was seriously wrong. Hyper little pixie.

"C'mon! We're seniors! We should be celebrating and ready to pick on the freshy's and get the year going and over and, ugh!" she was just so fuckin excited. I laughed, while Tanya looked pissed as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. "Plus, I want you two to meet my best-est friends in the whole world!" she cheered.

"Oh yeah, Rosanna and Bell?" I mummbled getting up and going to my dressor to pull out a white tee and some black shorts. I pulled the shirt over my head and turned to her.

"What? Ugh! No." she groaned, I always got the damn names wrong. She told me about these two alot on the phone. I just didn't care for her friends usually to be quite honest. "Rosalie and Bella. And Rose is single, Emmett." she called to our big brother who's head immediately peaked into my bedroom.

"She hot?" he said with a big grin on his face. Alice giggled and walked past him. "You'll see." she sang. "Now hurry! I hate being late!" she clapped her hands and headed downstairs. "You have ten minutes!" she called.

Laughing Emmett left to his room, and me and Tanya finished getting dressed.

Pulling up to the school I smiled looking around for familiar faces. My old teammates from when I was the quarterback Sophomore year. Of course I'd be going head to head with Emmett and any other guys who wanted the position this year. I kinda missed this place I guess. Tanya was tense beside me and I held her hand which put a small smile on her face.

Alice pulled up next to this fucked up looking truck. A Chevy maybe? Red, and probably older than Carlise and Esme's ages put together. "Nice peace of shit, eh, Edward?" Emmett laughed. I laughed along only to get a death glare from Alice. "That's Bella's, car. Be nice! She loves it." Alice said and got out of the car. Still chuckling, me and Emmett got out along with Tanya. Our fingers locked together. Alice waved us over to the other side of the car.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said cheerfully, hugging her friend. "So, these are my brothers I've told you about. Emmett, and Edward." she said pointing to us individualy.

"Hel-" the girl went to say but Emmett was there so fast pulling her into his infamous bear hug. "Hey Bella!" Emmett said. He let her down smiling at her. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Emmett. You can call me Em, or Emdog." he said pounding his chest and making a peace sign. Weirdo. The girl giggled and looked to me. My heart instantly began pounding when our eyes met.

"Hi, I'm Bella." she said, her cheeks going red. I couldn't help but smile, she looked so adorable when she blushed. I was stuck for a moment, taking in her beauty. Her beautiful long brown locks, her chocolate eyes, her cute blush and lips. Gathering in her outfit and back to her face, she looked a bit awkward now.

"Oh sorry," I cleared my throat. "Edward. Nice to meet you." I said smiling friendly to her. Tanya rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand quickly to Bella. "And I'm Tanya, his girlfriend." she said it almost like a hidden threat, and I didn't like that at all. Bella looked almost hurt, and looked away from me to her. "Hello, Tanya. We actually have had gym together for past few years." she said in the softest voice. She was just adorable, and I hated that she seemed to be so awkward because of my girlfriends rudeness.

"That's great." Tanya spat. Bella looked like a dog with a tail between it's legs.

"Tanya, chill." Alice said rolling her eyes. "Well this couldn't have been any more awkward. See yous, later." she said shooting me a look and walking off with Bella.

"Tanya, what's your problem lately?" I asked with a groan as we headed into the building.

"Nothing. I just don't want any tramps trying to hit on my man." she said.

"She wasn't hitting on me."

"And that's how it better stay."

I rolled my eyes and ignored her for now, trying to think back to the excitement of this being my senior year and trying out for football again and seeing all my old friends. Luckily for me, Tanya took off to see her own friends. Me and Emmett met up soon after before homeroom started.

"Hey man, where's the devil?" he asked jokingly.

"Stop, man. She's just... in a bad mood. She'll get out of it." I said defending her, like any good boyfriend would, right?

"Yeah yeah. So, your going out for quarter back?" he asked. I nodded which made him laugh like I told some funny ass joke. "Well good luck! See these guns?" he kissed his biceps. "I got this." he wiggled his brows. I couldn't help but laugh and then flex my own. Build, but not ripped like him. "Nice, not bad. But.. I got it this year." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I'm still gonna try out." I said. Emmett went to say something, but suddenly he walked right into some blond chick as we were turning a corner.

"Shit.." she mumbled having dropped her purse. "My stuff." she mumbled and bent down to pick everything up. Emmett also bent down to help her, handing her things to her. "Thanks..." they looked up at each other and I smiled seeing the look in both their eyes. "Hey.. I'm Rosalie." she introduced herself.

"Emmett." he said, his eyes quickly went up and down her back and back to her eyes. The girl was gorgeous. Long blond hair, amazing hazel eyes.

"Emmett you big ooff!" came Alice's voice. She watched the two, who were now snapped from their trances and looked to her. "Well, you seem to have met my brothers, Rose." Alice said.

"I'm Edward." I introduced myself with a friendly smile. Rose smiled at me and nodded.

"Rose, c'mon we gotta go meet Bella. You two are gonna be trying out for quarter back after school right?" Alice asked us.

"Yeah." I said. "It's after school, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, along with cheer leading tryouts." She said and looked at Emmett quickly. "Me, Rose and Bella are trying out." she said and Emmetts eyes instantly lit up.

"Cool. Um, see ya's there." he said and walked off. I smiled shaking my head and headed off to find my homeroom. So far this first day was pretty interesting.

**BPOV**

Wow was all I could think of when I was first introduced to Alice's brothers. She'd told me only a little bit about them. Their names, why they were away in Alaska and not here. And that she had a twin brother, Edward and older brother who was held back freshman year. Obviously the bigger one Emmett. But she'd told me not to be intimidated by his size, describing him as a big teddy bear. Funny how she told me so little about her brother, Edward. The one I found myself wanting to know a little bit more about.

I mean face it, he was gorgeous. From his bronze hair and green eyes to his smile and voice. His arms looked built along with what could be seen through his shirt. He looked like he was built. Abs maybe, pecs.. a nice toned body but not disgustingly ripped. I didn't like guys that looked like that. But wait, I have a boyfriend. Jacob... I shouldn't have been sitting there checking out this guy. My best friend's twin brother no less, it was wrong.

But there was just something so, alluring about him. Well, until his bitchy girlfriend jumped it. Ugh. Whatever. I always hated Tanya, a bitch to be honest. A whore by rumor, but whatever. That wasn't my problem. So I pushed Edward and Tanya from my mind.

Sitting now in homeroom. Rose was here with me, Alice must've been in a different homeroom, but knowing her she was probably in the office trying to get in with us right now.

"So! I met Alice's brothers today, sexy." Rose said raising her brows. I giggled. "Especially that Emmett, ughh. Did you see them? Did you see him? Total hunk! Yumm!" We giggled and I shook my head putting my hand to my forehead. Typical Rose.

"Yes I seen them. They're good looking, I'll addmitt. Emmett like, threw me into the worlds tightest hug." I said with a giggle.

Rose's jaw dropped. "I wish he woulda done that to mee!" she whined. I cocked a brow. "We bumped into each other. He helped me pick up my things. Such a sweetie. And that Edward, such a gentle man. And very hot, alot more than Ja-" I shot her a death glare. Rose didn't like Jacob, at all. Mean or not. But I hated when she'd try and set me up with other people.

"Bells, c'mon. I'm only speaking the truth. I mean c'mon, he is like, insanely hot. Both of them." she said. She went on and on, but I tuned her put looking around the room. I was glad when the bell rang and it was time for first period. Much to my bad luck though, my first class would be gym. Ughh.

We didn't have to change today, of course with it being our first day but we did play dodge ball. Boys Vs Girls. As usual I stood in the back with a few other girls. Off by myself, while the other girls and boys went at it with balls. I noticed Emmett was in this class, the biggest of all the guys, muscular wise and the loudest. I smiled watching him. He did seem like a big playful teddy bear. Suddenly I was smacked against the wall by a ball I never saw coming. Right in the nose. Perfect. I let myself slide to the ground sitting back against the wall. Sounded like everyone was still playing, not noticing my condition.

Even more perfect, I felt the warm liquid running down my nose and only my lip. Me and blood were not a good combo at all.

"Oh my god, Bella, I'm so sorry." Came a male voice I couldn't quite place. I looked up into bright green eyes filled with worry. Edward. "I'm really sorry, I thought you were playing... here let me..."

"No, it's fine." I looked down and noticed I got some I my shirt. "Great thats gonna fucking stain." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I heard him mummbled again. He had a towel in hand offering it to me. I shook my head and stood up. He rose too, and I looked at him, his eyes. They were filled with so much worry and sorrow, I shook my head. "I'll just go to the nurse."

"Let me take you..."

"No, I'm fine." I said a little more sternly, and stalked off to the girls bathroom. I let it bleed out, blew my nose and washed off my face and my shirt as best as possible. Thankfully it was dark and the stain wasn't so noticeable, but I was just a little mad about it. This kinda stuff always happened to me. And blood, ugh.

The rest of the school day went by so easily. All my teachers just explaining classroom rules and expectations. The no cell phone use policy was told constantly, ipods and mp3's not aloud to be listened to except in study period or the library on low. Computer do's and don'ts. Dumb shit we already knew.

Finally the three o'clock bell rang and me and Rose and Alice met up. Me heading to my truck to go meet Jacob for 3:10.

"Bella!" Alice said bouncing over to me. "C'mon, cheer leading tryouts." she said with a smile. Rose looked antsy beside her, but to see the football tryouts. Not for cheer leading tryouts.

"I can't today, I gotta go meet Jacob." I said softly.

"What? No no no, we talked about this last weekend. The three of us on the cheer leading squad, c'mon! Please, Bells? I'm sure he'll understand. Please!" They begged me, Alice puckering out her lower lip. I hated how hard it was to tell her no!

"Fine!" I caved with a groan yet a small smile. I fallowed them to the football Field, while texting Jacob real quick.

_Cheer leading tryouts, sorry I totally forgot! Over at 4, work isn't till 5. Meet me at my house? - Bella._

I pressed send and within seconds got a response as we arrived at the Field.

_So cheerleading practice is more important, huh? I'll be waiting at your truck at 5 to 4. When we make plans, you don't change shit. - Jacob_

I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest, looking around as if he could maybe see me. Alice was watching me impatiently at this point.

_I'm sorry, babe... I'll be there. No later than 4. - Bella_

_You better. - Jacob._

Sighing I shut my phone, and meeting Alice's worried gaze I shook my head warding off the question in her eyes. Tryouts took my mind off it though. And we even finished early, not many girls tried out today, but they had another meet tomorrow we all had to go to.

"Bella, you were great girl! Those years dancing did good to you." Alice said patting my back. I smiled looking out to the football field were the guys were having a football tryout.

"Say Bells, your nose is a lil black and blue. Red. You okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Your brother... Edward. Hit me in the face with a dodge ball on accident in gym class. It's fine." I said forcing a smile. She nodded and glared at her brother, I couldn't tell which one he was.

"Can we go watch them tryout? Sorry Ali, but Emmett is fuckin sexy!" Rose said. We all giggled and I shook my head.

"Well I'm sure he thinks so of you too. Geez, the way you two were looking at each other earlier." Alice shook her head with a smile.

We made our way around the bleechers and sat on the bottom row watching the boys. Some just throwing the ball back and forth. Some doing running passes and pushing those metal things. And most of the guys, which is where I now saw Edward and Emmett, were trying out for quarter back.

"Whooo! Go Emmett and Edward!" Alice cheered.

"Ali, it's kinda weird to cheer for both. Brothers or not, only one can be quarter back." I said.

"Well I cheer for Emmett. Just look at him." Rose said and sighed softly looking at him with a smile across her lips. Girl was hooked and he wasn't even hers. Damn.

"Fine, I'll go for Edward. Bella?" Alice said. Her and Rose looked at me expectantly.

"Um, Edward I guess?" I said. Alice and Rose exchanged a smirk and looked out and began cheering for Emmett and Edward. I just watched, my eyes glued on Edward. Slightly sweaty, his bronze hair falling on his for head. Damp face. Eyes locked and completely focused. Body tense. He was now wearing a grey beater. And god, did he look gorgeous. I don't know how long I'd been staring, but suddenly Edward looked over and smiled and waved at us along with Emmett. Edward's and my eyes met. I quickly tore my eyes away and looked around, seeing Tanya sitting on the other side of the feild watching Edward reminded me that I was supposed to be meeting my boyfriend, Jacob.

"Shit..."

"What, Bells? Edward is sexy, isn't he?" Rose asked me. I opened my phone seeing it was 4:15. _Shit, shit, shit!_

"No. I mean, yeah, I mean. Ugh! I was supposed to meet Jake at my car fifteen minutes ago. I gotta go." I said. I texted Jacob as I jogged to my car. He never texted back... I was worried. I got to my truck and saw him nowhere. I got in and started up the car. A strong knock came on the passanger side window. I looked over seeing Jacob. I swallowed and unlocked the door. He got in and without a word I drove to my house.

Unfortunately, Charlie's cruiser wasn't outside. I swallowed and turned off my truck and got out. I waited for Jacob and went to kiss him, but he turned his head. Rejection overflowed me and I sighed. "Jacob, I'm so sorry." I pleaded. "I got caught up, I'm sorry." I said.

Jacob was silent, but his hands trembled. Silently we went to my door. I unlocked it, set down my keys and we headed upstairs into my bedroom. I sat on my bed and Jacob just watched me. I felt uncomfortable. "Will you please say something?" I asked finally.

"What the fuck am I supposed to say?" he asked. I swallowed and shrugged. His hands were shaking pretty badly and I really didn't want him getting to angry again.

"It's just.. I forgot what time it was and then the girls wanted me to watch the football tryouts.."

"Oh! So it was to watch a bunch of jock assholes chase a ball, huh?" he said. "What, do you like one of them Bella? Wanna fuck one of them instead of me!" he barked.

This hurt, because lately he'd gotten mad that we've been dating this long, yet he's never even seen me naked. I'd only ever given him a handjob from time to time. "You know that's not it..." I mumbled.

"Then what is it, Bella? Your always hung up on them fuckin boy obsessed chicks! Unless your a fuckin lesbian."

"I'm not a god damn lesbian, Jake. God damn, calm down. I'm just not ready for sex, you know that." I nearly shouted. He came over, towering over me. His black eyes filled with furry. I swallowed.

"Jake.. it was just fifteen minutes. I'm sorry, okay? I really am. I lost track of time." I said. Jacob was glaring knifes at me at this point, freaking me out.

"What happened to your nose?" he suddenly asked. My hands flew to my nose and I groaned.

"Dodge ball, Alice's brother, Edward hit me on accident..."

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?" I asked with surprise. Jacob nodded, a thoughtful yet angry look on his face. I was still worried.

"Yeah, and Alice's brother or not. I don't want you talking to him." he said with alot of anger in his voice. And he made it sound final. Also like a threat.

"Why not? He seems like a nice guy..." he grasped my upper arms with a great firmness.

"Because I fuckin said so. I don't like the prick. 'Ladies man.' And he's dating that skank, Tanya which means all he wants is ass." I was shocked at how much he knew when he didn't even go to our school. Though Edward didn't come off to me as that type of guy, despite that he was dating Tanya. And I found myself thinking about his green eyes, filled with such care and sorrow from when he hit me on accident.

"Hello? I'm fuckin talkin here!" Jacob shook me and squeezed tighter.

"Jake, your hurting me." I whined. He kept his strong grip.

"You stay away, got it?" he growled.

"Jake..." His eyes were like hot flames burning into me. "I hear you, Jake... I-I have work soon. Please let me go... your hurting me." I said. The sound of Charlies cruiser coming into the driveway is what got him to let go of me. He sighed and kissed my lips quickly then left. I sat there, and took in deep breaths then got on my uniform for work. Black pants and white button up shirt and black tie. Girls and boys had to wear them. Ours of course were the thin ties just ment for style, not business.

I headed downstairs to Charlie heading in the door. "Hey dad, gotta go to work." I said. I had my hair down for now so he couldn't see my nose. "I might sleep over Alice's, I'll call." I said and ducked out the door.

Heading to work I gripped the steering wheel hard, sighing and replaying the argument with Jacob in my head. It seemed he was only seconds from really snapping out and hitting me. I didn't know what to do. I was so sure I loved him, I couldn't leave him. And at this point, I was sure I wouldn't be able to. I dialed Alice's number as I drove down the quiet street to my job, the Bloated Toad.

"Hey Bella!" Alice's cheerful voice answered.

I sighed. "Hey, Ali. I um... can I sleep over?" I asked. The line was silent then of course, she squealed.

"Of course silly goose! Why, is it Jacob again?" her voice was abruptly serious.

I pulled into the employee parking lot and parked shutting off my car. I nodded, though she couldn't see me of course.

"Where are you?" was all I asked.

"I'll be right there." She said, and the line went dead. I waited in my car until her headlights came rolling in. She got into the passenger seat of my truck and I explained everything to her. The whole fight and how dumb it was, how he gripped me.

"Aw honey," she hugged me tight. Alice was such a good friend. we both looked over seeing Rose pulling in. Our shifts started in 5 minutes. "I'm always here for you. I think you should try talking to him. Call him tonight from my house, and if worse comes to worse, I'll send Emmett after him." she said with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. "C'mon, big teddy bear will be a grizzly bear to protect my lil Bella." Alice said putting an arm around me. Rose got out of her car and waved to her. "Hey Rose guess what Bella just told me!"

"What?" She yelled back. I looked at Alice and she winked at me.

"We're officialy lesbians, so tonight you two are sleeping over and we're gonna have lesbian sex!"

"Says who?" Rose said coming up to us. I was giggling by now along with Alice.

"Jacob. So, we're gonna have lots of hot lesbian sex and video tape it for Jake." Alice said. Rose laughed along with me and Alice.

"I'm in." Rose said. They both looked at my and I shrugged my shoulders.

Oh, what the heck? I had the best friends in the world who always knew how to cheer me up.

"I'm in." We all giggled and they both hugged me before we walked into the restaurant and began our shifts. Unable to help the smile that formed on my face when I realized I was sleepin over Alice's house... and Edward would be there...

**Soooo? Tell me what you think! Next Chapter should be up by this weekend! I already have the next chapter and a half written down. Just gotta type them up and do any little changes I decide on. :) Review please! **


	2. Good times and Pain

**Warning. There will be abuse in this chapter. **

**EPOV**

"Your a little bastard, you know that right?" Emmett whined as we walked into the house. I'd gotten chosen for quarter back and Emmett being the sore loser he was, was pissed off. Not my fault, really. I guess I was just better. I mean, I'd be upset if he'd of won, but not a big baby about it. But winning something against Emmett was a big ego boost.

"Yeah I guess." I said shrugging and removing my sweaty beater and wiping my face with it. After practice a bunch of the guys wanted to go play football with me and Em in celebration to us being back. That was cool and all. I was ready to pass out though. After a nice long shower.

"Nah dude, your a lil shit." he said still whining. "They weren't even supposed to announce it until tomorrow." he complained.

"Wouldn't of made a difference." I said opening a bottle of water in the fridge and chugging it down. Em looked mad, but he half smiled and congratulated me then headed upstairs to his room. With this big ass house, and everyone knowing we were gonna eventually come back, our rooms were still well intact. Even had two extra bedrooms.

I made my way upstairs only to hear lots of squeeling coming from Alice's room. Moans and stuff. "What the fuck?"

I knocked on the door and someone panted, "Wwwwhhhoo is it?" definitely not my sister.

"Um, Edward? Alice, what the hell is goin on in there?" I asked.

"Lesbian sex! No dicks aloud!" she yelled and two girls giggled. Out of nowhere Emmett charged down the hall and opened Alice's door only to see Alice on the bed laying on her stomach, looking on her laptop. Facebook. And Rose and Bella each in different bean bag chairs on separate sides of the room.

"Please let me watch! Unless Alice is involved." Em said. Rose and Bella giggled, my eyes going to Bella's nose I instantly felt bad again for earlier. She seemed mad that I'd made her bleed, I felt so bad for that. But I kept my smile watching as Rose called Em a pig and tossed a pillow to him. "Get out!" Alice yelled again, giggling.

"No penis aloud!" Bella said and giggled, her face red as hell. She was adorable...

It seemed like if she noticed me finally after Emmett left with a pout. Just my head peaking through the door, I quickly looked to Alice.

"Sorry about that, Alice. Them two sleeping over? Because ya' know I got lots of movies if you girls wanna watch them." my eyes strayed to Bella's again.

"And Bella, I'm really sorry about your nose." I just had to say it.

"It's fine, Edward. I'm sorry for being rude and running off." she said. Her voice sent butterflies swarming in my stomach.

"Yeah, Edward. Bella and blood, big no no. Try to get her away from it as far as possible next time. But any who!" Alice sat up. "We will consider your offer, but for now... we would like to continue cheering up Bella, so! Bye bye." she said. Cheer up Bella? What was wrong with her? I did notice her suddenly leave the tryouts before. Trouble at home? Need for the bathroom? I didn't know. And it wasn't my business I guess.

"See you later, ladies." I said and left shutting the door. I bit my lip as the girls went right back to the fake fucking moans, this time able to pick out Bella's. They weren't making realistic sounding ones, and they kept laughing. But I still felt my shorts growing a little tight.

I got into the shower washing off the dirt and sweat from playing most of the day. I was really hoping that they'd take my offer, though they probably wouldn't. It was a school night after all. And apparently Bella needed to be cheered up.

I dressed in boxers and some sweat shorts and a beater, going into my bedroom. I picked up my phone and decided to call my girlfriend, Tanya. It took her a few rings to finally answer, and when she did she was out of breath. "Hey babe, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, hey babe. Just got back from a jog. You okay?" she asked.

I 'mhmm'ed and sighed to myself. "Just got home, bunch of the guys wanted to play football with me and Em. I made quarter back." I said, really proud of myself. "Where did you go after tryouts? I was looking for you." I asked.

"For a jog with some friends and we hung out down by the river. Checking up on me?" she sounded a bit edgy. I was shocked.

"Um, no... just... missed you, I guess."

"You guess? What the fuck, Edward?" I sighed and ran my hand down my face.

"I guess I'm just tired and should get some sleep." I mumbled.

"Yeah, you do that." This was normal. She wasn't much of a talker on the phone lately. And for the past few weeks she'd been very much consumed in her friends and constantly texting when we would hang out. It bugged me a little.

"Love you..." I said and the line was silent.

"Goodnight Edward." she hung up.

I sighed and laid there staring up at the ceiling bored out of my mind, my head elsewhere deep in thought.

**BPOV**

Thankfully Rose and Alice ended up letting up on the lesbian sex thing. It was funny at first, but now it was just annoying. Seemed like they were making fun of Jacob, but I couldn't complain. I'd joined in, and had a blast. Even more so when the boys barged it. God, Edward looked gorgeous with his hair laying on his forehead, damp with what I assumed was sweat. This guy sparked my interest so much, it shocked me.

"So, are we gonna go watch movies with them?" Rose asked. I knew she'd be first. Alice smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. Do you want to, Bells?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't mind at all." I said, going through a Cosmo magazine and reading the men's confessions articles. I laughed at some, and 'ewwed' at others. I looked up to see Alice with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"How about we ask the boys to play hide-and-go-seek?" she asked. I raised a brow, Alice was a fuckin weirdo. Definitely. But she was spontaneous and always chock full of surprises. Definitely a good friend to have around, especially when I was down in the dumps.

"Ohh, and can we make it in the dark? Shut off all the lights?" Rose asked. Alice's eyes now lit up and she was off the bed and charging down the hallway in a second.

"Emmett! Edward!" she screamed. Carlise and Esme obviously were used to this, neither of them bothered to leave their bedrooms hearing her screaming. I just hoped they didn't hear our 'lesbian sex'.

Both boys emerged from their bedrooms, me and Rose made our way to the hallway just in time to see them sporting 'what the fuck' expressions. "Wanna play hide-and-go-seek in the dark?" she asked with a big grin. "I can call jazz, have a boys Vs girls game..."

"Why not just one person 'It' like normal, jackass?" Emmett asked.

"Definetly call Jazz. I miss him! Didn't see him in school at all today." Edward said. I found myself taking in his outfit. Sweat shorts, boxers stickin out at the top a little. A beater on. I could definitely see his arms now, muscular. I badly wanted to touch them. Jacob was more built, but Edward was just...wow.

"So your in? Everyone?" she asked looking around. I nodded, along with Rose.

"I'm in!" Em said cheerfully.

"I guess so, not for long though." Edward said, his eyes falling on me. I could feel the blood starting to boil in my face when he looked at me. Only in mini shorts and a tight fitted black tank top. I grew self conscious and cleared my throat, Alice looking at me and Edward's eyes moving away from me. Sensing my being uncomfortable? I wasn't sure.

"Call Jazz so we can get started."

"Already texted him." she said with a grin. "He's on his way, whether we play or not." she giggled. I rolled my eyes and we all went into a circle. Putting in our feet, I smiled feeling like a kid again.

"So, partners?" Alice asked.

"Yes please! C'mon, and you can be it since Jazz will be here soon, and new comers are always immediately 'it'." he said. Me and Alice smirked, we knew he just wanted alone time with Rose. Though this wasn't the first time I'd played manhunt or hide and go seek with her and Rose, Jazz and other friends in partners.

"Okay, thats fine with me." Rose said. I nodded too in agreement and so did Edward. Our arms brushed together and I felt a flash go through my body, blushing a little. He didn't seem to notice.

"Okay. Fine. Me and Jazz are 'it'. Hmmm..." she looked at our small group. "Emmett-Rosalie. Edward-Bella. And no leaving the house!" she said with a giggled. "You have two minutes to hide." she said and turned closing her eyes and pressing her face into the wall counting off. "1-2-3..."

"Follow me." Edward said with a smile and he headed downstairs. I followed behind silently, and he led me into what was a laundry room. Shutting off lights as we were supposed to, making the downstairs dark. He led me to a closet in the laundry room, it was small and cramped but we got in and shut the door. We sat down on the floor on our butts side to side. Backs to the wall. It was dark, but my eyes were slowly adjusting and I was able to see around in the cramped space a little. Our body outlines of our legs, both pulled up to our chests.

"Kinda cramped in here." I whispered, a smile in my voice though. Our sides were lightly pressed together, and oddly, I kinda liked it. His arm felt smooth but hard against me. I couldn't help but wonder what it'd feel like to rub and feel his arm...

"Yeah, sorry. Used to hide in here alot as a kid. No one ever found me here." he whispered back. I shook my head.

"No way, really? That's so... corny." I giggled very softly. He laughed with me.

I felt him shrug his shoulders. "Well while Alice can be the one to be a bit controlling and older than she is at times, but as you see, she has quite the playful side." he said. I smiled and nodded. Able to see him now, slightly. And I was sure he could see me too. "Though I enjoy manhunt better." he said. I cocked my head curiously.

"Difference?..." I said.

"Well you can hide however you want. Alone, a group, or partner. And it's played outside over a vast area." he said. "You should play with us, sometime."

I nodded. "Definitely, if your gonna play..." I said. He looked at me, our eyes meeting and suddenly the door was flung open and a light turned on.

"Say, next time? Don't talk while hiding, hmm?" Alice said while giggling. Her boyfriend Jasper right behind her.

"Your it!" Alice tagged us both and we laughed getting up and fallowing them to find Rose and Em.

We all giggled softly as we headed into the long hallway upstairs that led to a door. A closet I supposed. Alice opened and and low and behold, there was Em and Rose. You know what surprised me the most? Em was sitting down, well, kneeling. And Rose was standing and they were whispering apparently too. "Gotcha!" Alice said with a giggle.

"Aw, dammit." Em said standing up. Rose just smiled, her eyes on Emmett. Jasper walked away, and then the lights were on. We all flinched and rubbed our eyes letting them adjust. I looked around at Edward, who was giving Em a strange look. When I saw the corner of his eye turn to me, I quickly looked at Rose. She looked back and blushed. I smirked, silently telling her she would dish everything later. Unfortunately, she gave me the same look. But me and Edward had no... chemistry like her an Emmett clearly did.

I let out a big yawn, as well as Edward and even Rose.

"So, another round? Edward and Bella are it." Alice said. Jasper wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Actually, you look tired. As well as Edward and Bella." he said.

"Yeah, sorry guys. But I'm pooped." Edward said. Gosh, I couldn't keep my eyes off those amazing green orbs of his!

"I-I'm ready for sleep too." I said. _Anything to keep my stomach from feeling so floaty..._

"Well goodnight everybody." Jasper said, him and Alice heading towards her bedroom. This let me and Rose know we'd be sharing one of the guest rooms. No biggie, the beds in every room were queen sized. Fucking huge ass beds for such a little family.

"Goodnight." Rose said, and her and Emmett hugged. I raised my brows, watching the two. It wasn't a big tight bear hug. It was a gentle hug. Only proving my point, Emmett grabbed me and hugged me tight as he did this morning.

"Night, Bella!" he chuckled setting me down. I glanced at Edward, who was leaning against the wall, ankles crossed. Was he aware of how fuckin good he looked?

_Jacob...jacob... your boyfriend!_

"Well, goodnight, Rosalie. Bella." He smiled and turned walking towards his bedroom.

Watching, I suddenly had a very excited blond in front of my face.

"So!" she said excitedly once we were in our room and under the covers.

"So, what?" I asked. _Here we go..._ I rolled my eyes.

"Did you two talk? Kiss? Second base..."

"Oh Rose! Ew, c'mon." I groaned. She giggled.

"We talked.. ABOUT!" I said seeing her face light up. "Playing manhunt. A better version of hide and go seek I guess. That's all." I explained. Hey, it was the truth.

"Aw, how cute." she said, halfheartedly. "Me and Emmett had a awsome convo! He talked about his mom, his real mom. Not Esme, and the year spent in Denali with Edward and how much he hates Tanya, and how pretty he thinks I am and my eyes are amazing, and that he is upset about not getting quarter back but happy for Edward and..."

"Whoa whoa, slow down, Rose." I said. I was too tired to take in all this information. She smiled impatiently, but excited.

"He thinks your pretty and likes your eyes, huh?" I asked with a smirk. She nodded, showing her pearly whites in a big happy grin. "You two are so gonna date." I laughed laying down and getting situated.

"I know! You think so? I can totally see it. I mean he's so... soo... yum! And he's gorgeous and sexy and, ughh." she looked at me laying down, arm propped up on her elbow and cheek resting in her palm. "I want him bad, I'm hooked." she said bashfully. It was cute. Sounded like me, kinda, when me and Jake first began.

I giggled. "Your jelly in his hands." I laughed.

"Pudding." she corrected. We giggled and said our goodnights then went to sleep. Smiles lay on both our lips.

* * *

We all awoke the next morning to none other than Alice cheerfully jumping on beds and successfully annoying everyone in the Cullen house hold. Jazz, Rose and myself got into Alice's car and headed to school. Edward had his own black Volvo that him and Emmett rode together in going to pick up Tanya, Alice said.

School day went by pretty easy. I found the library and grabbed a few books that I chose to read the whole gym class. On the sides, and away from flying balls to hurt my poor nose anymore. Me, Alice, Rose, Em, Jazz and Edward all sat together at lunch. Em and Rose in their own conversation. Laughing and joking away. I was working on a paper for my English class, while Edward, Alice and Jasper were in their own conversations.

I ended up getting frustrated with the work, writers block. Bleh. But Edward noticing my frustration, sat next to me and started helping me. He made it so much easier. i could see me and him were gonna be good friends. I couldn't see why Jacob didn't want me talking to Edward, other than his jealousy issues. Men...

The rest of the day went by nice and easy as well. Only getting homework in a few classes, others we were still going over stuff that was gonna happen later on in the year and whatnot. Classes like those, I read through or did other homework. So when the three o'clock bell rang, I was already done with all my homework except for the rest of my English paper that would be a breeze thanks to Edwards help.

After school we all went back up to the football Field where they announced girls who were a shoe-in to get on the cheer leading squad. It was Jessica Stanley, cheer leading captain since sophomore year who announced the girls off.

"So! We have, Alice, Angela, Bella, Lauren, Samantha, Rose, Nikki and Ashley. Along with, myself." She giggled and twirled her hair. "So! That's of our senior cheer leaders." she said and we all cheered. Girls who's names weren't called left. "And underclassmen, your tryouts begin in fifteen minutes. So, go take a break or do whatever." she said. We all split up, except me Alice and Rose of course. And yet again they dragged me to the bleechers to watch the boys as their senior football players were picked.

Lots of boys were picked, including Mike and Ben and even Eric, who never once came off to me as the football type. They came over, along with Edward.

"Congratulations, guys." Alice said. Me and Rose echoed her.

Edward, sweaty and panting came over and sat next to me. "Hey." he said, I smiled looking over at him from the notebook I had in my lap. Writing the damn paper. I could feel his eyes on it. I closed it quickly and shoved it into my bag.

"So, congrats on making QB. That's awsome." I said.

"Yeah, thanks. I was QB tenth grade too. Were you not here?" he asked, politely.

"I was." I nodded. "Just.. maybe not mentally." I laughed nervously, tucking my hair behind my ear. Honestly though, I didn't remember a thing about Edward. Seeing his face, hearing his voice. Or hearing about him, other than about the star Quarter back.

"You look really pretty with your hair fully down." he said, our eyes meeting. I had my hair down completely, no headband or clips. I could feel my face turning red, I smiled and nodded looking away from his captivating eyes.

I opened my mouth to thank him, only to hear my name being called. I looked over Edwards shoulder and felt sick. Along came Jacob, jogging and with a big grin on his face.

"Hey, baby." he said getting to the bleachers. I stood up to greet him, and his large arm slung around my waist pulling me in and kissing me. When we broke apart he smiled. "I missed you." he said.

"Hey, Jake." I whispered, swallowing.

"Hey ladies. Alice, Rose..." his smile was gone in a second seeing Edward sitting next to where I just was.

"Hello...? And you are." he said, though I knew damn well he knew who Edward was. Edward, looked friendly as usual and stuck out his hand. Like he'd never seen Jacob at all.

"EDward." he said. Jacob's frown only seemed to deepen. "A friend of bella's. Nice to meet you..."

Jacob gripped Edward's hand in a firm shake then let go. "Jacob, Bella's _boyfriend_." he said it nearly like a warning. Edward's expression fell only a little.

"Ah, well. Nice to meet you." Edward said, all friendliness and politeness still intact.

"Bella, c'mere for a sec." Jacob said walking a little ways away from them. I fallowed, Jacob's back to the bleachers. I could see Edward watching from the corner of his eyes. I hoped Jacob could keep his head in public.

"What did I say about him, hmm?" he asked, calmly. I didn't answer, hesitating.

"Well?" he said through gritted teeth. I looked down to the ground and heard him let out a big exhale.

"Let's go. Say goodbye to your little friends." he said. He sounded like an angry dad. A very angry dad. He stayed put while I walked over to the girls and Edward who looked up at me.

"Everything okay, Bella?" he asked with a smile. Ah, it fucking killed me to see him smiling right now when I knew I'd be fighting with Jacob soon.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." I said, forcing a smile. "I just gotta go. Me and Jacob.. we had plans today." I said. Edward looked a little bit less happy.

He stood up and hugged me, his hand quickly dipping into my back pocket. He pulled away too soon, but yet in good timing. Jacob called to me and I looked in Edwards eyes real quick. "We're friends, right?" he whispered. I nodded quickly, my eyes darting to Jacob who was growing very impatient.

"So you every need anything at all. Or just want to hang out. Give me a call, okay?" he said. I raised a brow. _What's this about? Are my eyes that readable? _

"Y-Yeah, sure. Yeah, I'll definitely do that." I exhaled and smiled. "Bye girls." I said to Alice and Rose, both with worried looks. I jogged off after Jacob who had began to walk to the parking-lot.

When we got to my car Jacob held out his hand for my keys, which I reluctantly handed over to him. I got into the passenger seat and him into the driver seat. We drove off to my house, but when we got out of the car. Jacob motioned for me to go with him into the backyard. I fallowed, Charlies car nowhere to be found. He had work until 6:30 that night.

In my backyard I sat down on the steps to my back pourch resting my elbos on my knee's and my cheeks in my hands.

"What's this about, Jake?" I asked, watching him pace back and forth.

"I don't fucking want you talking to him, Bella!" he roared. I was taken aback, flinching from his outburst. His hands shaking, his whole upper body actually. "He's a fuckin ladies man. All the girls want him, and I will not lose you!" he shouted.

"And keeping me locked up in chains will make me stay?" I asked, my voice not raising at all.

"Oh believe me, I will if I have to." he mumbled, still pacing back and forth. "And why didn't you tell me you were sleeping over his house, hmm?" he asked.

"I slept over with Alice and Rose, Jacob." I answered.

"Let me make this fucking clear." he was now towering over me, eyes black and full of the heated flames that was his anger. "I don't...want...you...near...him!"

"Your not my father, Jake. And nor do you decide who I'm friends with." I said standing. I met his eyes, staring and standing my ground.

"Your not gonna listen to me on this, are you?" he asked.

I shoo my head no, and he nodded. "Huh, really now?" he said and shrugged. "So fuck all rules, huh?" he asked.

"There are no rules, Jacob. Because neither of us are in charge of one another. This is supposed to be a two way street, and we're supposed to have trust. You know I'd never cheat on you. And I don't care about some petty little hatred you have over him." I said.

Before my brain had time to register it was even coming. Jacob backhanded me so hard I fell back on my ass on the steps. Laying back against the higher ones. My hair fell in my face, and I held my burning cheek. Jacob bent down to be at eye level with me. Tears built up in my eyes, my mouth hung in shock. Jacob hit me.. he really hit me.

"I don't think your ears are working, love." he said gripping my wrist.

"I may not be your father. But honey, we do have rules. Rules that will be fallowed, or else." he smiled, and it made my stomach churn. I felt like I was gonna throw up, I was so shocked and scared. "And you will not be talking to Edward Cullen." he said.

My eyes immediatly left his, then he growled and his hand gripped a big chunk of my hair pulling me till I was standing. I was crying at this point. Begging him to stop and let me go. He didn't seem bothered by my pain at all. "I'll try and make this clear one more time." he said and smacked me with his large hand right in the face sending me falling backwards again. I let out a yelp and he chuckled bending down again.

"Well?" he said.

"I-I won't. I'm s-s-sorry." I whispered. I flinched from his hand, and shook slightly as he gently stroked my cheek. I definitely had a cut there now. Right below my eye, I could feel it and it stung.

"Good girl. I'll see you tomarrow." he said and kissed my forhead then left in a sprint towards the front of my house. I don't know how long I sat there for, but I got up when I heard the sound of a car pulling up on my street. Charlie.

I stood up and wiped myself clean of dirt and leaves. Fixed my hair and wiped off my eyes. I knew they had to be red and puffy, and I touched my cheek only to pull away quickly. Ouch. I walked around the front of my house and stopped dead in my tracks. Edward was sitting there in his black Volvo, getting out of the car and walking around. I swallowed and looked around. No sign of Jacob. I quickly walked up to Edward who met me on the other side of his car.

"Hey." he said, smiling. I just looked at him in shock. "Um, got your address from Alice, hope you don't mind." he said softly. I nodded and looked around once more.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked.

"Oh! I uh.. here." he opened his passenger door and pulled out my notebook that had my English homework in it. "You left this on the bleachers, figured you'd need it." he said as I took it.

"Thank you." I whispered. He nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"Read over it, if you don't mind. Y'know, your a really good writer." he said softly. I raised a brow the nodded in appreciation.

"Um, Bella?" he asked, I looked up to see his eyes studying my face. I shook my head so my hair would fall over my cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"I fell." I answered to quickly. A deep sigh fell from his lips.

"i knew something was up.."

"You don't know anything." I mumbled.

"You've been crying." he said, sadly. Like he felt bad. What was it to him anyway?

"Have not... a-a-and it's none of your damn business." I said, my nose wrinkling in anger. Not at him, but at myself. I was directing it to him, yeah. But... I was... still in shock. "you should go home. I have things I gotta do." I said.

I turned to walk away but felt his hand, gently, take my upper arm. Flashes of Jacob's angry face flashed through my eyes. My jaw locked together. "Let go of me." I spat through clenched teeth. He did quickly, but came to stand in front of me.

"Bella, what did he do to you?" he asked. Ugh, I was such an open book with my eyes. But only to him! This guy who knew me but one day!

"Nothing. I told you.. I fell." I said, looking at him impatiently. I just wanted to get into the house and bawl my eyes out.

"Bella, you said we're friends. I want you to trust me, you can tell me anything. Let me help you. Please." he said, pleading.

I narrowed my eyes. "Not anymore we can't be friends, Edward. Bye, thank you for my notebook." I said and turned quickly going into my house.

I shut the door and pushed my back against it where I immediately broke down. Tears flooding down my eyes. Edward cared. Why did he have to fuckin care! Why did it hurt so bad to end a friendship with a guy you only just became friends with? Why?

I sobbed and sobbed finally hearing the start of his engine and then his car going down the street. This was crazy. I felt like I no longer had any control in mine and Jacob's relationship. He was gonna do exactly what he wanted, and that was control every aspect of my life as possible. My friends, the activities I do. I let it get this out of hand and now all the strings were being pulled on Jacob's end. I was just the balloon only I had nowhere to go but down.

I couldn't tell on Jacob. It was just a little slip, I kept telling myself. Wont ever happen again. Just, stop talking to Edward. But for some reason, I felt that was going to be easier said than done. His green eyes filled with worry and concern filled my vision as I made my way upstairs and onto my bed. My cell phone rang and rang. Probably Alice and Rose, and my job. I wasn't going tonight. I couldn't. And I couldn't even bring myself to call off or even shut my phone off. I just laid there, thinking of Jacob. Thinking of Edward. Crying myself to sleep...

**EPOV**

I've never felt so damn useless in my life. And why did I feel this way? Over my sisters friend who I'd only just met. Over a girl who admitibly, I thought about and enjoyed her company more than my own girlfriends. But Bella was hurt. Physically, emotionally. She wouldn't let me help her though. She ended our friendship. Why? And better yet, why did it hurt so much?

I drove home in silence, thinking over everything. How angry Jacob's eyes looked, how worried Bella looked and scared before they left. The cut on her face, how her hair was ruffled and tangled up. How fake her smile looked. One thing about me, I'm really good at reading eyes. And Bella, well, she was like reading a children's beginners book. So easy, I didn't even really have to think about it.

Jacob hit her, or at least something happened between them. Her chocolate eyes were red and puffy from crying. Obviously. _This isn't your business, Edward. And your not friends anymore..._ I sighed and turned up the radio to drown out my own thoughts. But how fucked up was it that the song that began to play was Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus?

Listening to the lyrics just got me more upset. I'd seen this before, but it wasn't my place. Bella didn't want my help. But I cared about her. I still saw her as my friend. My sisters best friend. I would try talking to Bella, if she'd let me. I wondered whatever was going on in Bella's life, whatever was happening to her. Did anyone know? I hoped someone did. My sister or Rose or her father. Someone that cared and was working on helping her. That's probably what Alice had Bella sleeping over for last night. The reason Bella needed to be cheered up. I just really hoped if something was going on between her and Jake, that he wasn't the one who left that mark on her cheek.

Getting home my cell phone buzzed and I quickly opened it and answered.

"Hello?" I said, faintly hoping it was Bella.

"Hey, babe." came Tanya's voice.

I sighed, not exactly disappointed I mean she is my girlfriend. I was just.. hoping to hear Bella's voice.

"I have a question, babe." she said into the phone.

"Shoot." I said.

"Well, I was curious. Is something going on between you and that Bella girl? Because if so I'd totally understand but you understand this." she said.

"Tanya, nothi-"

"Just understand that the little bitch get the shit kicked out of her." she said, sounding happy. I cocked a brow, making my way into my house and straight to my bedroom ignoring Carlise and Alice who were in the kitchen.

"Tanya, you know me better. I would never cheat on you, or anyone." I said dropping my bag on the floor and kicking off my shoes plopping down on my bed. Her jealousy thing was annoying, because she'd never been this way about it until Bella. Well, this strong about it.

"Yeah well, just making sure. She seems to be like, attached to you." she said. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about. She told me today she doesn't even want to be friends. It's all good." I said. Of course it wasn't. I was hurt, but of course she couldn't sense or hear that.

"Really? Oh well, thats good." she said. i could hear the smile in her voice. "So, pick me up before school tomarrow, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, babe. I'm gonna head to bed now." I said with a yawn. I was tired from school, football and then mentally exhausted thinking about Bella. The girl wouldn't stay out of my damn mind.

"Okay, babe. I love you." she said. Wow, shocker. She hadn't said that in about 2 months.

"I love you, too." I said and we hung up.

Smiling to myself I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep. Bella was still on my mind, but face it. I was happy as hell that my girlfriend finaly said she fuckin loved me.

* * *

Waking up the next morning I felt so shitty. heachach, sweaty. Morning breath tasted as bad as it probly smelled. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and ruffled my hair the way I liked it. Shook my head and got dressed.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Alice said coming into the room. I laughed at her face when she saw me already raring to go. Just lacking my gym bag which I picked up then and slung over my shoulder.

"Whoa, your up already?" she asked.

"No. I"m asleep." I smiled and rolled my eyes heading out my door. "Gotta go pick up Tanya." I said.

"Oh.. hey, how was Bella when you went to drop off her bag yesterday?" Alice asked. She looked concerned, and remembering how I seen her yesterday, my good mood was taken away slightly.

"Um, I think it's best you see for yourself. Keep it between friends." I said walking past her. She watched me, a confused look on her face.

"what about you?" she asked.

"Not friends anymore." I said over my shoulder.

"What!" she yelled, walking up behind me and twisting me around. "Why not? What did you do to her?" she asked.

"She ended it, Alice." i said, my voice much softer. Hurt. Alice nodded and rushed off to her bedroom shutting the door. I shrugged and tried getting myself happy again.I was going to pick up Tanya. I was still on a high from hearing her say 'I love you'. Corny? Yes... but well, I'm a sensitive guy.

Arriving at Tanya's house I beeped my horn twice and waited. Turning the radio down low so it was just background music. 'Bleeding Love' was on. Hate that song. I turned it down lower and looked around the window's of the house. I beeped the horn again and waited two minutes then called her cell. It rang and rang, but she never picked up.

"What the fuck, Tanya." I mumbled unbuckling my seat belt, I heading to the door. I knocked a few times, then the door moved a little. It was left unlocked. I turned the handle and walked in, as I usually did since her mother was like in love with me and never cared.

Right away I could smell the alcohol throughout the house. A few cans and bottles everywhere. Her mom barely drank, she didn't have a father, and I knew Tanya and her friends got drunk alot by the river.

"Tanya?" I called making my way upstairs and to her bedroom. I could hear snoring. What the fuck? She tells me to pick her up for school but doesn't even wake up? Her alarm clock is beeping but she still was snoring away. I lightly knocked on her bedroom door before turning the knob and slowly peaking my head in. "Babe?" I called.

Tanya stirred and opened her eyes, gasping seeing me there. She sat up covering her exposed chest.

"Tanya! What the fuck is going on in here?" I rose my voice, my eyes staring not into hers, but the man who sat up beside her. I knew him. An old bud of mine from football before I left for Denali. The school clown/asshole, but I'd always treated him like a friend. Always considered him , he's the one who got me and Tanya together! He dropped out shortly after I left for Denali, I heard. Too cool for school guy.

"Baby.. baby. Edward, I can explain... he was just..."

"Don't you fuckin say a word, you slut!" I shouted to her. Adrenalin ran thick through my veins, my eyes still boring into blood was boiling and every cell in my body ached to pound the fucker's face in. My fists tight at my sides. Teeth clenched, jaw tight. Body shaking.

"H-hey man. I'm sorry.. really, but we had a little too much to dri-"

"Shut up!" I screamed. He watched me. Eyes darting to her quickly then back to me. He went to inch out of the bed. I waited. When he finaly got up, he held up his hands in surrender.

"Edward, I'm sorry." he said softly.

Without warning I blacked out and in a blind furry, I charged across the room.

**Sorry, had to do it. Haven't gotten much of a response to this story. So! I really hope people like this. I don't know how anyone feels about this, seeing as I got no reviews for the first chapter but I plan on continuing this no matter what. Next chapter I will be moving things along in the Edward/Bella catagory. They won't be distant for long, I promise. I want this story out there. I should have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend but with the streak I'm on, maybe even before that. So please! Review and let me know what you think. Good or bad, please? **


	3. Becoming a good friend

**So I'd like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter, for reviewing. I was thinking people didn't like this story. Like it or not though, I'm gonna continue. Also I noticed a lot of people favorited this. Cool. :) So! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**BPOV**

'You have four new messages. Message one.' _Beeep._

_Hey Bells, it's Alice. Just wanted to make sure your okay. How did things go with Jacob? He looked pretty upset. Please call back, or I'll see you at work. Bye! _

'Message two.' _Beeeep._

_Hey Bells, Alice again. Are you coming to work? Me and Rose are worried, I've gotta talk to you about something, too. What happened with you and Edward. Why aren't you answering your phone? Please call back. Bye._

'Message three.' _Beeep._

_Hello, Isabella this is Ann. _My boss... _Just wondering why your not in work. Alice and Rosalie told me your sick. I hope you feel better. Please give me a call to let me know if you'll be in tomorrow. Goodbye._

I sighed and ran my hand through my tangled hair. I'd awoken to my alarm clock. Still fully clothed in yesterdays attire. Eye's burned, throat dry. And my cheek, ugh. It was throbbing like crazy. I listened to my message for a second, another Alice worry call. I deleted them all and got out of bed.

Jumping into the shower I washed off and was done in about 10 minutes. But for a while, I just couldn't bring myself to move. Thinking about Jacob, his harsh words and how he'd hit me. Whether or not I'd tell Alice. And how I was so hurt over ending a friendship with Edward. Obviously, that was the wrong thing to do. But I was scared, now knowing that at this point there were no limits to how far Jacob's anger would go.

Once I got out, towel tucked under my arms I sat on my bed, debating on going to school. I felt like shit. And to be honest, I was scared to face Alice and Edward. But speaking of the pixie... my phone rang.

I let it ring a few times then finally answered it. "Hello?" I choked out. Whoa, I even sounded like I'd cried myself to sleep.

"Bella? Oh thank goodness. Where have you been? Why haven't you been answering your cell?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, right now was not the time for Alice to play mom.

"Home. I'm not feeling well, I'm gonna stay home today." I said, trying to clear my throat. It sounded a bit scratchy, so hopefully Alice would believe me.

"Well, alright I guess." she said. "Mind if I ask why your so mad at Edward?" she asked me. I sighed. what the hell was I supposed to say? The truth, duh. But that was easier said than done. Well actually, it wasn't easy to say at all, obviously.

"I just... I don't know. I had to, I guess." I whispered. Alice was silent, then she mumbled for me to hold on. The line went silent and I sat there for about five minutes when I decided to hang up. I quickly texted her saying I was getting dressed, but she could call back at any time.

Just as I finished putting on a pare of plaid pj pants and a black T shirt, my cell went off.

"Bella?" Alice said, her voice was different. Crying?

"Hey." I said.

"Bella, Edward's been arrested." she broke down. Sobbing into the phone. My eyes widened.

"W-what? Why? For what?" I was so shocked, I didn't realize for a moment that I was now bouncing around the room pulling on socks and shoes and grabbing a grey hoodie.

"H-h-he..." Alice couldn't talk. She was a mess. Poor Alice. And poor Edward... I couldn't imagine what he could get arrested for. A good guy as far as I've seen. Polite and friendly.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Y-your sick." she sniffled.

"I'm better. What do you need me to do, Alice?" It was more like a demand. I already knew she couldn't drive in her state. I was already downstairs, car keys in hand and walking down the pavement. I unlocked my truck and in a matter of seconds, i was heading down the street aiming for Alice's place. "I'm on my way, Alice. What happened? I'll take you wherever you need to go." I said. Though in all honesty, I really wanted to see Edward. Make sure he was okay. Find out what he did. I cared for the guy more than I was letting myself believe.

"I'll wait outside." Alice said and hung up. It took me 10 minutes but I finally pulled up in front of her house. She got into the truck and I immediately hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight then she calmed down. And rather quickly.

"What happened?" I asked.

She sighed and looked furious as she spoke the name, "Tanya."

"What did she do?" I asked, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"Edward went to pick her up. Y'know, before school. Him and this guy she was with got into a big fight." Alice explained.

"Who was it? Why did they fight?" I asked.

"I don't know. Charlie just called me actually, said Edward is in the hospital with minor injuries. Y'know, cuts and stuff. He won't go to jail for this, but he's getting a major fine for disorderly conduct, trespassing..."

"Tresspassing?"

"He walked in without permission. Tanya is pressing charges on that one..." she explained. I nodded and she continued. "Domestic violence. And according to the guy and Tanya, Edward threw the first punch. The guy's nose is broken, bloodshot eye. Bunch of cuts and bruises. Edward has to pay the hospital bills too." she sounded calmer, probably because his punishment could be worse. He could be very hurt, and when he healed have to go to jail and do time. Or be on house arrest. All in all, Edward was lucky and Alice understood that. I was glad she'd calmed down.

"So, to the hospital?" I asked. She nodded and I headed downtown immediately.

* * *

When we arrived at the hospital, Alice had to do all the talking. Seeing as she was his sister. She had to sign a few things and answer a few questions about her brother's anger issues as a kid. This pissed off Alice, saying he never had anger issues. Finally, we were allowed to his room. Alice walked in first. Running right up to Edward.

"Eddie!" she cried. I peaked into the room. He was sitting up on the bed. A leg hung lazily over the edge and the other folded into him. He wore regular pants but a hospital gown on top. A cut with one of those small skinny white band-aids was on his forehead. A nice bruise from what I can see on his arm. Under one of his eyes was a black and blue mark. Not too dark, it'd be gone in a few days. He didn't look hurt physically though, seeing his eyes... He looked angry and in pain. Emotionally.

"Hey, Alice. Doc says I'm fine, I can go home with you." he mumbled. His voice which was obviously ment to sound reasuring, didn't even sound like him. What happened that caused this? Suddenly Edward noticed me in the doorway. Releasing Alice who waved me in. I slowly walked in, Edward's eyes not leaving me. I stood at the end of the bed silently, and waved to him.

"Alice... do you mind?" he asked his sister nicely.

"Not at all." she kissed his forehead. "I'm so glad your, okay." she whispered then left the room shutting the door.

We were both silent for a minute, Edward just watching me until I finally looked away from his green orbs. "Will you say something, please?" he asked me.

"How are you?" I blurted out.

"I'm fine." he said with a sigh, as if disappointed by what I'd decided to say.

I searched his face, seeing the question there I whispered, "You know why I'm here."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Maybe I don't. Why is that?" he asked.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and blew out a big sigh through my nose. "I made a mistake." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I still want to be friends. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew I made a mistake the minute it came out of my mouth but..." I groaned. At a loss for words.

"But what?"

"I'm... stupid, I guess."

Edward's face softened and his eyes were gentle. He waved me over and patted the bed beside him. I took a seat a little ways from his leg, my heart was pounding from here anyways. Inhaling, I could nearly taste his sweet scent laced with the smell of the hospital room. I lowered my gaze to keep from staring at his alluring green orbs.

"Your not stupid, Bella. Far from it." he said, his velvet voice was so calming. "Do you really not want to be friends?" he asked.

I shook my head 'no' and sighed. "So what's the problem?" he asked, nearly a whisper.

"I... I... we..." I sighed and looked up at him but away quickly. He looked upset, but calm and patient. "I want us to be friends." I finally said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. Edward lifted my chin with his fingertips. My heart was thudding like crazy in my ears, the blood boiling my cheeks and my mind was nearly put to mush. _One little touch? Geez, Bells._

"So, can we agree to stay honest with each other?" he asked. I nodded, though knowing in my mind, I couldn't possibly reveal to him the real reason I originally ended our friendship. The real reason I wore a cut on my cheek. My verbal-gone-abusive boyfriend. "I'll begin." he whispered, watching my face as I nodded to be sure it was okay with me. I nodded again.

"Okay." he sighed and looking at him I noticed tears building in his eyes. Ready to spill over. "Me and Tanya..." he swallowed, his hands interlocked in his lap. Gripping each other. I watched his face, waiting for him to say what he had on his mind. "Me and Tanya were never the worlds greatest couple. When we first started dating... it was okay. For about 2 months. We didn't fight, she even took my virginity." he seemed to be reluctant to tell me this, but he continued. "After that, well, lets just say sex became a big part of our relationship. She started drinking, smoking pot. Hanging out with these college kids. She even got me into drinking for a while. When it became to much for me, I threatened to leave her. But then she... well, 'showered me with love'. Corny love notes, kisses and little cheap gifts. She made me think I was in love with her. I'm sure I did love her. But I'm also sure I was in love with the idea of being in love, and someone sharing those mutual feelings."

"While in Denali, alot of my friends here were always telling me about Tanya always hanging out with a bunch of guys. And a few of my old buddies, Laurant and James. They told me, they'd seen her make out with a bunch of guys including those two. And even some girls, at wild parties. We argued on the phone about it constantly. But she denied everything." he sniffled and wiped his eyes, no tears fell down his perfect face, yet. "She stopped saying 'i love you,' and sex became all about her. She'd come up to visit on holidays. I was gone all Junior year." he said. He half smiled. "So many signals she gave me, including my buds. Yet I put everything aside..." he shook his head looking down. "How stupid of me."

Edward grew quiet for a while.I stared at him quietly, curious as to why he decided to share this with me. I opened my mouth to speak but he looked up at me suddenly. Anger and sadness swimming in his green eyes.

"Yesterday when you ended our friendship, I was so upset. So worried about why... so hurt." he said. I grimaced, but I could tell that the anger in his eyes was not pointed towards me. He patted my knee. "I talked to Tanya on the phone, told her you ended our friendship. She always hated it when I had female friends. Yet all of her friends are mainly guys." he rolled his eyes. "For the first time in months, she told me she loved me. I was so happy." he said with a chuckle. "So fucking ecstatic." He laughed once more, I stayed silent. I could tell this was no laughing matter.

He sighed and looked down. "You know why I'm in this hospital, Bella? Why I have all those fines?" he asked. I only knew what Alice told me. And obviously, not even she knew why he was really here.

Edward looked at me, his eyes red from holding back tears that so badly wanted to fall. "She asked me to come pick her up before school. So of course I I got there, I waited and waited. Finally, I decided to just walk in. As I usually did when nobody answered. Her mom loves me anyways." he said. Once again I saw anger fill his eyes, anger and pain. Heartache.

"What happened, Edward?" I asked, placing my hand on his. It was shaking so badly, like Jacob's did when he was angry and upset. But I didn't fear Edward. I couldn't see him as dangerous.

He glanced down at our hands then up to my eyes. Seeing him like this, hurt so bad. I didn't want him to hurt. I didn't want to see him so broken. A tear slid down his cheek, his lower lip quivered. "I-I walked into her bedroom. And there she lay." he sniffled. "Naked in bed, with James." More tears fled down his face. I was in shock, my mouth hung open. I was stuck, like a statue. watching him, as he broke down. Sobbing. Body shaking, hands balled into tight fists.

Never in my nearly 18 years had I seen a man break down. Or let our more than a tear. Not even at my uncle's funeral. I hated this, so much. I barely knew him, but seeing him this way made me want to break down with him. We were so alike. Both hurt so badly by those who we thought loved us. But I'd rather go through pain with Jacob, than see Edward cry. See him so hurt by that... Ugh.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." I said. He didn't need to continue. I could see what happened. He charged at the guy. Fucked him up, and you know what? I wasn't upset with that fact at all.

"I must be... the worst... person... e-ever! She cheated on me... I'm so s-stupid to have l-l-let this h-happen..." he sobbed.

I couldn't take this. I scooted closer to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. Pulling him into my chest, he wrapped his arms around me tightly. Crying into my shoulder, I rubbed up and down his back soothingly. Letting him get it all out.

When he calmed down he didn't let go of me, but I didn't mind it at all. Hearing him sigh and sniffle, and then Alice walk into the room slowly and sit in the chair on the far end of the room. Never speaking a word. Letting us be.

"Your not the worst person, at all. Your not stupid. And this was totally out of your control, Edward. None of this was your fault." I whispered to him. Edward slowly let go of me and wiped off his eyes, glancing behind me at Alice then back to me.

"Don't you think that. None of this is your fault. She wasn't good to you. She doesn't deserve a guy as amazing and..." I sighed. "She's the one missing out." Edward looked at me for a long moment then a small smile formed on his lips. I chewed on my lower lip watching him as he watched me without saying a word.

He placed his hand to my cheek and stroked gently with his thumb. "Your an amazing women, Bella. A great friend." he said. His eyes fell to me cheek but then to Alice, looking slightly disappointed he sighed and removed his hand. "Thank you, for everything, Bella." he said.

"Your welcome, Edward." I whispered. I pulled out my cellphone and opened it typing in his name and handing him my phone. He smiled and typed in his number then I gave him mine. "Text or call me anytime." I said. Edward nodded and smiled wide.

"Thank you too, Bella." Alice said walking over to us. I looked at her curiously. "For making my brother feel better, thank you. You are an amazing friend." she said with a smile. I nodded, and she walked over hugging me then Edward.

"You okay, hon?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, thanks to Bella." he smiled at me. I smiled back and looked at the time. "Nobody going to school, huh?" I asked.

Alice looked at the time and shook her head. "No, I'm gonna stay here with him. When do you get to go home?" she asked him.

"They said I have to wait a few hours, make sure I don't have a concussion and I still have to talk to the police and see if any other charges will be pressed against me." he explained. "Bella, will you stay too?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, him leaning forward and hugging me. Charlie shouldn't be to mad about me skipping today.

My cell went off though, Jacob's name coming up on the front. I walked to the doorway watching my phone ring. Looking back at Edward who was talking with his sister and explaining the real reason he was here. The shorter version. I answered. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Bells. Where are you?" he asked. Why would he call when any other time I'd be at school right now?

"Um, why?"

"Figured you'd stay home after yesterday. Look, I"m sorry about what happened. I don't know what happened to me. It wo-"

"It won't happen again, right?" I cut him off, angrily. Whispering though. "Look, I"m busy at the moment." I said.

"Doing what? Aren't you home?" he asked.

"No, I'm at the hospital."

"Why! I only hit your cheek and you got but a scratch!"

"Not over you, I'm here with... Edward." There was a pause.

"Why?"

"Alice called me. Edward caught Tanya cheating and he beat up the guy..." I explained quickly and quietly.

"Uh huh. Well, are you gonna leave now and spend your free time with your boyfriend?" he demanded pretty much.

"Well I was going to stay here, actually."

Another long pause. I could hear movement and then the wind and a car starting up. "You better be home in the next half hour, Bella."

"But Jake, I want to stay here.. make sure he's okay." I said. And just as I was thinking I could stand up to him, geez I cowered under his authority even over the phone.

"He's fine. I'm sure, lets go. I want to spend the day with you. Please?" he said. His voice went from threatening to calm in one breath.

"Please, Bells? I just want to make it up to you, my hitting you." he said softly. I looked back at Edward then away and out towards the hallway.

"I'll meet you at my house, babe." I said.

"Good, see you." We hung up. I walked over to Edward and Alice and forced a small smile.

"Gotta go with the bf, huh?" Alice asked with a small smile. I nodded.

"He really wants to spend time with me, make sure I'm okay and stuff. Y'know.." I shrugged. We said our goodbyes, and though they both smiled Edward looked worried and Alice just annoyed that I was leaving for Jacob. He was my boyfriend, sorry.

* * *

Arriving at my house his car was already outside. I parked and got out walking up to my porch where he already sat waiting. A handful of picked flowers in his hand. Small wild flowers.

"For you, love." he said standing and handing them to me. I took them and smiled sniffing them.

"They're great, Jake. C'mon." I said unlocking my front door and heading inside. Charlie must've gone for work by now. I set them into a glass with some water and put them in the middle of our boring kitchen table. Turning around Jacob towered over me wearing a small smile.

He dipped his head and pressed his warm lips to mine, my eye's closed and I kissed him back, my fingers tangling into his hair. His large arms wrapped around my waist and crushed me to him as he deepened our kiss. I could feel where this was going and I moved my lips from his, but his lips only made their way down my neck. Both our breathing labored. "Jacob... I can't..." I mumbled as soon as I noticed where this was going. He sighed as I moved from his hold and turned going into the living room and walking to the Tv turning it on. I felt his arms wrap around me from behind, his lips trailing my neck nipping and kissing at my sensitive skin.

I could feel his hardon pressing into my ass, and despite the reaction this had on my core I tried to stop him. "Jake, no..." I sighed.

"Why not, baby? I can tell you want to..." he whispered. "C'mon, let me make you feel good. We both need it." he said, and I could hear the hidden threat in his voice. What was happening to my Jacob? And what was happening to my control? I had no power in this relationship whatsoever, other than my virginity. But I couldn't let him have full control in this.

I turned around and kissed him, pushing him back and leading him to the couch. This was how it always was, he wanted to cum. Simple solution? I do it and as quick as possible, so he doesn't badger for sex. I mean, he hit me over another guy. Who's to say he wouldn't go crazy about sex now? Or our lack of it. Jacob's hold on his temper was already slipping greatly.

When his legs hit the couch I pushed him down onto it, gently. Straddling his waist I could feel his bulge pressing against my core. He placed a frenzied kiss to my lips, his hands holding onto my waist while I let my travel down to his waistband. He wore sweat pants, so this would be a little difficult. Not to mention that with anything sexual, I usually became shy as hell and a little shaky. Awkward would be the best word I guess.

Jacob lifted his hips and yanked his sweats down a little once he realized what I was after. But he misstook it, and went to pull down my pants. "No," I said taking his hand. I bit my lip looking into his dark eyes, "This is all about you." I said softly.

Jacob sighed but still wore a smile when I looked down at his erect dick. I reached down and wrapped my hand around him, slowly working my hand up and down his hardened shaft. He hissed lightly through his teeth and leaned his head back. "Mmm, Bells. At least put me in your sexy mouth." he said. I looked at him with a confused frown. That, I did _not _want to do to him. Ugh.

Watching me now he raised a brow. "C'mon, babe. It's always a handjob, please?"

"I... won't be, good at it..." I whispered still jerking him slowly. He looked at me through pleading eyes. _Aw, c'mon. Not even being a jerk yet I can feel my power slipping._

Like it or not, Jacob was my boyfriend. And though I didn't want to have sex yet, I was willing to please him. So I smiled at him and kissed his lips before making my way off the couch and onto my knee's between his legs. His dick stood before me, thick and hard. I wrapped my hand around him at the base and stroked from base to tip, slow and sensual before I lightly kissed his tip. Jacob smiled down at me, and I returned it before wrapping my lips around the head of his dick and sucking lightly.

A sharp gasp came from his lips and his hands gripped at the couch cushions as I worked my mouth and my hand on him. Swirling my tongue and sucking and gripping his base as I bobbed my head up and down on him.

"Oh yeah, Bella. Just like that, god. I'm so close." Jacob moaned. I let out a small sigh through my nose as I sucked him, closing my eyes and letting my mind go somewhere else. My eyes shot open when I found myself picturing this as Edward. Shock covered my face, but he didn't notice. I felt his dick twitch in my mouth and knew he was done for. Before I could pull back, he held my head there and exploded into my mouth. I winced and let him out of my mouth with a pop. Jacob just slumped in the couch, panting and a look of satisfaction was on his face. I let his cum slip out of my mouth and got up grabbing a Kleenex tissues and wiping him off along with the corners of my mouth.

"How come you didn't swallow?" he asked. His eyes a little droopy, as always after I'd made him reach his climax.

"Just... didn't want to." I shrugged. Jacob nodded and shrugged.

"Whatever. That was nice, Bells. Could've been better but hey, practice makes perfect." he said standing and pulling up his pants. He looked at the clock and stretched. "Gotta go, babe. See you later." he said kissing my lips quickly and heading out the door. I stood up watching him from the front room window as he walked down my yard and to his car. I turned when he was out of sight, looking around.

"I was just... used, right?" I mumbled to myself. I laughed and shook my head, making my way upstairs. I brushed my teeth and glanced at the clock. Was just about one in the afternoon. I pulled out my cellphone and scrolled through my contacts down to Edward Cullen. I smiled to myself, a knot forming in my stomach. Butterflies. I giggled to myself, remembering that I found myself thinking of Edward as I gave my boyfriend a blowjob. Doesn't mean anything, right? I was just worried about Edward.

Knowing nothing interesting would be happening for the rest of the day, I pressed 'send' and put the phone to my ear. Edward answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Bella." he said, a smile in his voice. "What's up?" he asked.

I smiled to myself, feeling butterflies swarm my stomach at his voice. Whoa, never felt this way before. "I um..." I giggled. "I'm bored. Mind if I come back up and hang out with you and Alice?" I asked, chewing on my lower lip in anticipation.

"Uh, yeah sure. Alice is leaving soon, about a half an hour. But your more than welcome to come up if you don't mind sitting in a boring hospital room." he chuckled.

I laughed, a real wholehearted laugh. This guy made me feel so, goofey. In a good way I guess. "I'll be there." I said, hanging up. I smiled to myself and grabbed my keys, heading out the door and locking up. Anticipation to see Edward knotted my stomach the whole ride there.

**Well? What did ya think? :D I really liked this chapter. Especially the conversation between Edward and Bella bringing them closer as friends, and maybe even in fate? Hmmm find out next chapter! Thoughts, comments and complaints are welcome! Lol. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Warning though, I'm on vacation tomorrow so no writing whatsoever. Going to a water park, and I work the rest of the week so I may be a bit tired. So! I might not have another chapter up until like, next Monday though I will definitely try for earlier. Got a Rent chapter story coming out soon as well. So check that out, I'll post it in one of these chapters when I have that story up. So anyways, please review! I didn't like the end of this chapter to much, but my sisters insisted it was good and to put it up. How bout you?**


	4. Authors NoteApology

**Firstly, I would like to apologize for posting this chapter ALOT later than I said. Like, a month later? Geez! My computer got a virus and crashed so mom had to delete everything once we were finally able to actually get to do stuff on the computer. Things like pictures, documents, saved files. Everything was ereased and we had to defragg it. So I could only get online through other people's computers, but of course I'm not going to have enough time to write a chapter on their computer. So sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter will be worth it. I KNOW it will. Again I am soo sorry. Keep in touch with me on my Aim email. Its TwilightRentbabe at **

**The chapter is mostly done but due to me having started my senior year yesterday, I'll say about two more weeks because we are being thrown this and that and blah blah... Sorry! I will definetly try for earlier. My computer is now fixed and I figured I'd post this up. And again, please don't be mad at me. I am truely sorry. Deeply. **

**-Shanice**


End file.
